Problem: Suppose the diameter of a circle is ${14}$. What is its area?
${d = 14}$ ${K = 49\pi}$ First, find the radius: $r = d/2 = {14}/2 = {7}$ Now find the area: $K = \pi r^2$, so $K = \pi \cdot {7}^2 = {49\pi}$.